Transformation: Project Legend: Mewtwo
by Lord Nalthren
Summary: The creation of another Mewtwo on Omega Island leads Professor Jonathan Grant into a whirlwind of study and interest.. But while on a scientific visit to Ecruteak city before the Quarantine crisis, he ends up with similar fate as Akira.
1. The Cloning Process

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR PROJECT LEGEND**

AN: Yea another spin off based off of Jonseycat79's stories...

--

-5 years before the events of Transformation Quarantine-

The boardroom on Omega Island was full of scientists and the board of directors. There was a meeting to decide whether or not to make a clone of one of the most powerful of all pokemon.

Akira leaned back in his chair while everyone's eyes were focused on the projection on the wall. The video was playing the awakening of Mewtwo on New Island. After a few minutes the Mewtwo went on a rampage destroying every single camera and person in the lab until only 1 remained. The remaining person Dr. Hiraku Fuji, the head of the scientists was against the wall. Staring at Mewtwo who pushed the flames back to glare at the scientist. Dr Fuji said his last words as Energy expanded from Mewtwo: _"We've dreamed of creating the worlds strongest pokemon... and we've succeeded."_ Then static filled the screen.

The projection turned off and the lights turned back on.

A scientist with Long black hair in a ponytail and a goatee walked to the front of the room. "President Ryoto... you have seen the powers and the dangers of what Mewtwo can bring.. So I suggest you consider what your asking us to do..."

Akira stood up. "Prof. Grant I have considered this with all potential possibilities."

Professor Jonathan Grant looked at everybody then nodded. "I will get to work on the Mewtwo project immediatly, with files recovered from one of Team Rockets old hideouts we got at least a solid base in which to start from."

Akira looked at his sister and his older brother who were standing behind him.

"I expect you to deliver... promising results."

Jonathan looked at Akira. "You can expect results that will be favorable."

-Two weeks later-

Jonathan worked tirelessly on every single detail to create Mewtwo.

"Do we have any DNA samples to work with?"

Jonathan's assistant Emily Masterson looked in her files. "Yes... we have a Mew fossil that we also recovered from the Rocket Base."

Jonathan looked at the cloning tube that was being calibrated.

"I just hope this doesn't bite us in the ass.."

-one year later-

The Mewtwo was fully grown and the moment of truth was at hand: Was it a unstable creation like Dr. Fuji's creation... or was it a stable being.

"Awaken Mewtwo..." he said.

The tube opened after the breathable liquid left the tube.

The Mewtwo slowly opened its eyes and looked around.

_"Is it... stable...?" _Jonathan looked at the Mewtwo.

_"Where am I..."_ The Mewtwo said telepathically.

Jonathan noticed the voice was a little different then the other Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo... your on Omega Island... your new home."_"Home?"_ It asked.

Jonathan smiled. _"Looks like a success."_

-3 years later, several months before Quarantine-

Jonathan worked with Mewtwo for 3 years, Studying and training its mind. He walked along side the Mewtwo to one of the Primary TM/HM Devices.

"Mewtwo.. this device will allow you to learn every single attack known in the world..." he said with a smile.

Mewtwo favored its friend with a smile of its own _"Thank you."_

The Mewtwo put the device's helmet on and Jonathan pushed the button.

After a minute Mewtwo took the helmet off then collapsed on to one knee. _"Very interesting.."_

-

Jonathan was outside having a cigarette when Akira walked up to him with his Dark Red ninetales Kitsune next to him.

"Hey John." Akira said taking off his trademark sunglasses.

"Hey Akira." Jonathan replied."I need you to visit Ecruteak city in the Johto region for me."Jonathan nodded. "Ok but I've been thinkin... why are we cloning legends...?"

Akira looked at Kitsune the told him the reason: "We can't just capture legends.. it will upset the balance of nature.. you heard what happened at Sootopolis and the Orange Islands?, they are reasons why cloning is a better opportunity to study them.. but not all Legends can be copied..., Remember if clones are used for evil we may anger the true Legends and invoke their wrath."

With that Akira walked away with Kitsune. Jonathan walked to his room to pack up and then to the helicopter pad.

-

An: Enjoy!

Timeline: Before Omega Tournament and Quarantine Crisis.


	2. Ecruteak City

AN: Heyo and welcome back!

--

-Ecruteak City-

Jonathan Grant walked towards the two tallest buildings in the city with interest.

"Hmm... I wonder if I can gain access to the Tin Tower to find the Ho-oh Sample..."

Glancing between the two towers his gaze focused on the burnt remains of the second tower.

-Burned Tower F-1-

As he walked in Jonathan noticed a large majority of ghost pokemon floating aimlessly around. _"Hmm... the gym leader said that it ain't a training day... and its broad daylight so why are ghost's here... is it a omen?"_

Climbing down the nearby ladder he went into further darkness.

-Basement-

"Sheesh its pitch black in here.."

Fumbling around in his bag he pulled out a flash light and turned it on.

"There we go.."

Looking around he saw several rock slabs scattered about with the imprints of the legends he was sent to investigate.

"Interesting... but cant get DNA from stone..." He was about to turn away from the rock when 3 hairs just shone brightly in the darkness.

"!"

Jonathan kneeled down and saw a blue, a yellow, and a red hair.

"The hairs of the messengers of ho-oh..." He set his briefcase down and opened it up revealing paperwork on the Mewtwo project and on the top of the case beneath the lid lay four indents in foam. One was taken up by a Mewtwo fossil, which looked like a regular mew fossil and the other 3 spots were for other legend remains.

After carefully putting the hairs in the case and labeling them he headed back upstairs.

-Outside burnt tower-

Jonathan closed the door of the tower and turned around and saw several people surrounding him in strange outfits. _"Those outfits... they arn't Rocket, Magma, Aqua, or Galactic... who the hell are these guys?"_

The tall one who looked like a Admin stared at him. "Professor Jonathan Grant?" Jonathan reached behind his back for a firearm that any personel of his level should carry. "Yes...?"

"Your coming with us..." the Admin responded with a sneer.

"Like hell I am.." Jonathan snarled before he was smacked in the back of the head hard enough to knock him out. He struggled to stay concious long enough to hear a few words.

"Looks like he did our job for us... and he even got us a bonus.. the boss will love this.. considering he knows this guy."

_"Damn.."_

--

AN: Now read chapter 4(?) of the original Transformation Project Legend to get the first look at this new development


	3. A unexpected surprise in Goldenrod

AN: This jumps to Akira and Omega shortly before the Omega tourny begins. It takes place immediatly after Chapter 1 of chronical of the beholder.

--

-Goldenrod City-

"AAAANNND CUT!!" The director yelled out as the News Cast was done being filmed.

Akira cracked his neck and walked off the news platform and went over to the Director. "Thanks alot Mr. Ryoto.. the audience level is through the roof!!"

Akira smiled. "My pleasure Director." Akira looked around and motioned his body guards to follow him to the first level.

-main floor-

Akira stepped out of the elevator and walked towards the Desk.

"Hey I wanna participate in the lottery." The secretary smiled at him. "Sure thing. i bet you know the rules anyway."She looked at the computer then shrugged. "Sorry none of your numbers match."Akira chuckled. "Thanks anyway."

With that he headed towards the door but stopped when it opened and revealed a very reknowned scientist.

This stopped Akira dead in his tracks. "Professor Oak! Am i surprised to see you here!"

Oak stopped and chuckled. "No its my surprise to see not only one of the most powerful men and trainers in the world but the only one to bring back cloning as a use of study!"Akira chuckled. "You praise me too much professor.. anyway have a good time here." Akira continued to walk out towards his helicopter with a smile on his face. _"I just saw Professor Oak..., the tournament is about to start, my life is good.. what can possibly go wrong?"_

--

AN: Oh akira... alot will go wrong...


	4. A face I didn't want to see

AN: This is Jonathan Grants PoV on Project Legend Chap 4 by Jonseycat

--

For a few days Jonathan shifted in and out of consciousness barley able to tell where he was. When he woke up he was in a completely barren room.

_"Where the hell am I..."_ He remembered the grunts back in Ecruteak.

He soon noticed that he didn't have his briefcase with the genetic samples. _"Damnit... Akira was hoping for those samples of the Emissaries to use as a template... and I lost the Mewtwo fossil... the only thing I have as a connection to my Best work yet... My friend... and Creation.."_

The door opened up and two Grunts walked in. "Huh. what do you want?" Jonathan asked as they walked in. Another figure entered the door way and he was surprised at who he saw walk in._"YOU!!" _Jonathan yelled out in his mind.

"Jonathan, Jonathan, is that a way to treat an old colleague?"

_"Scottsdale.." _

I'm not friends with scum." Scottsdale only dismissed the comment and closed his eyes. "I hope you don't mind going for a walk, Dr. Grant, there is something I would like to show you."

The grunts walked next to him. He struggled a bit when they placed handcuffs on him. "What about my research? Just what the hell are you trying to do?"

Scottsdale smiled. "All in due time, doctor, all in due time."

"You know, I've read your thesis on cloning pokemon, particularly the legendary kind, for study and research."

They were walking down the corridor, Jonathan Grant looking very upset with the situation. "Yeah, what about it?"

Scottsdale made a gesture like swatting a fly. "All a bunch of rubbish. You know how difficult it is to properly reconstruct ancient DNA, and even if you did, the results were always unstable. The late Dr. Fuji was a testament to that."

Jonathan looked up. "You're referring to the accident at New Island?" He smirked. "Omega is careful, and we did make a viable clone."

Scottsdale turned back at him with an indifferent face. "And how long did it take you to make it?"

Jonathan shrugged. "Sure it takes time, but we did it. And it wasn't for battling or domination, it was for the sake of science."

Scottsdale huffed. "Spare that science-for-the-good-of-humanity- crap. What I'm about to show you will change your view forever."

They came to a room. Scottsdale opened the door and motioned Jonathan inside.

"Take a look."

Jonathan's eyes widened. "What?! Is that a-…a, it's impossible!"

Scottsdale smirked. "Yes, that is a live Lugia."

Jonathan stared in awe and disbelief at the creature, actually there in the flesh.

"H-how?"

"We have come into the discovery of a virus that Team Rocket stole from Hoenn. Our master, Kagai, came to us with the virus and promised us…a legend. We were skeptical at first, then he demonstrated the virus." He looked to the sky, as if remembering. "It worked so fast, the cellular transformation." He read Jonathan's face. "That's right Doctor, this virus turns us into pokemon." Jonathan shook his head. Scottsdale continued. "We came up with a synthesis of an isolated strain of the virus. It took time, but with the virus's tendency to latch onto other pokemon DNA signatures, we began to synthesize a formula that allowed us to combine the reproductive powers of the virus with a DNA strain gathered from the trinkets or fossils that are believed to belong to the legendaries," He gestured to the Lugia. "And we have a legendary in our midst, whole, complete, far better than any embryo created in a tube." Jonathan looked to Scottsdale. "But that must mean…Are you telling me that it used to be human?" He began to back away. "You're crazy. You're sick."

The door closed. Scottsdale pulled a syringe from his pocket. "You'll soon see the light of our vision…"

Noticing the syringe Jonathan could not believe this._ "YOU CRAZY FOOL NOW YOU KNOW WHY OMEGA CORP FIRED YOUR ASS FROM THE COMPANY!! YOUR TOO UNSTABLE!!" _Jonathan yelled out in his mind as Scottsdale jammed the needle into his gut and injected him.

Darkness then took him as pain was the only thing that registered in his mind as his body changed..

-- AN: You want a description of the TF read Project Legend.. :)


	5. The AKA test and A stop in Orre

AN: Sorry about the updates being late and btw TF belongs to TaM and Proj legend is Jonseycats.

--

-Omega Island Tournament Grounds-

--

Emily Masterson was looking at Akira's newest Legend practice against 5 Abra's created by The Cloning Division for training newly grown pokemon.

Akira was watching the Mewtwo hover a few feet infront of the 5 normal looking Abra when the Abra's teleported into a circle around the Mewtwo.

_"What are these Abra up to?"_ Mewtwo asked its new friend Akira.

"Just watch.."

One abra Teleported to the other end of the Battlefield and raised its arms.

The other four Abra then started to teleport randomly before settling into Pairs then they started to glow and fuse.

Mewtwo was taken aback by this appearance. _"What....."_

The white glow disappeared around and revealed two Kadabra.

Akira looked at Emily and gave her a smile. "Good Job Professor Masterson.. Assignment AKA-1 is successful on phase 2."Emily smiled. "Thanks sir... this was my first solo project without the help of Prof. Grant."

The mewtwo stared at her then felt a mental spike go through its temple.

_"Jonathan.." _He felt something was wrong but he couldn't place it.

The kadabra's take this opportunity to launch Psy Beam attacks at Mewtwo catching it off guard.

Mewtwo quickly reacted by launching a shadow ball at the two kadabra.

The Kadabra being manipulated in the back by the remaining abra Teleported to dodge.

Mewtwo glanced left and right and then fired two shadow balls from its hands in both directions hitting both Kadabra that teleported to those spots.

Upon fainting the Kadabra split up back into the 4 abra.

The 5th just lowered its arms and fell asleep.

_"Is it over?" _Mewtwo asked.

Emily walked over to each Abra and placed them each in a Pokeball.

"Yes its over... The AKA test is successful as well as your combat capabilities.. you are in prime shape from the tournament.

_"Yes... but what did I just feel just now.." _Mewtwo glanced at its hands and then Walked over to Akira who was talking to Emily.

"Listen Emily I want to recreate the Guardian of Time: Celebi.""The only way to get any sample from it is a Time flute so do me a big favor and collect one from Agate Village."

Emily nodded. "Sure.. but Jonathan hasn't returned from Ecruteak.."Akira waved it off. "John needs a break he probably detoured to Olivine City to take a vacation."

Emily sighed. "Yea maybe..."--

-1 month-

Emily arrived in Phenac City to await the helicopter to take her back to Omega after a few weeks of pursuading the elders of Agate to relenquish the time flute. Meanwhile she resting in the pokemon center she turned on the news.

The Nurse joy gave her a cup of tea then sighed. "Whats Wrong Nurse?" Emily asked.

"I don't know.. My two sisters in Hoenn haven't called me back in days.. and we always call each other, I hope nothing happened to them."Emily nodded at her and focused her attention to the news.

_"In news today the Cipher criminal gang and a unknown organization have been fighting in several areas of the Orre region and hostilities are almost at the boiling point as police and the Defence corp's are streched thin by requests from the Hoenn Defence Corps." _

"Hoenn... huh... I wonder what is going on there."


	6. A new body, A better mind

AN: yo yo yo yo. This chapter is Jonathans pov to chaps 4-6 of the original Legends. Sorry for my absence. (Note: I will now tell the story from a first person view! ^_^)

--

_Pain... endless pain as my body erupted into flames. In the brief moments of consciousness I possessed before I blacked out, I felt my body change..., what happened to me.._

"Ow.. my head.." I started hearing voices and somehow my mind limited.. no not limited, greater... but still dampened.

I slowly opened my eyes and i saw clearer then ever even in my groggy state..

I got up and looked around and noticed I was in a cell. "The heck." I realized a said something without opening my mouth. Then another thing caught my eye.. A tail.. a Mewtwo's tail.

"What the!!?!?" I screamed out trying to comprehend what has happened to me. I then heard the voice of the bastard who did this to me.

"How are you this morning?" I immediatly glared at the window and stared at the cold unforgiving eyes of Dr. Scottsdale. "You bastard.. what did you do to me!?"

"You will now see the vision of our plan by partaking in its study…except this time, **you**are the subject." He smiled and walked of.

I clenched my new hands in a manner that would've been clenching of a fist.

"You will pay scottsdale.. you will pay."

-- Days later--

I sat meditating in the cell practicing my new found skills: Probing the mental sensors and levitation. I managed to float atleast one inch off the ground... probably due to my knowledge of the species I am better prepared.

_"Unlike that lugia kid.."_ I thought to my self.

Closing my eyes once more I felt my psychic aura probe at the window of the cell only to be pushed back. "Only a obstacle in the path of Knowledge..."

--Days Later--

I sensed more commotion then another heart wrenching scream that turned into the wail of a Suicune.

_"Damnit.. and I gave them the DNA that now ruined another persons life.""Emily... I am sorry I didn't tell you how I felt about you."_

--

-Outskirts of Newport City Johto-

Emily Masterson sneezed as she neared the Omega Corp owned City where the Monorail was operating to take trainers to the island for the tournament that is underway. She wiped her nose as looked at the Omega Corp flag flying on top of the Small tower attached to the Monorail Station.

"Hehe.. I hate and love this job at the same time." She looked at her bag containing the Time flute and smiled. "Jonathan, You will like this."

--

AN: Hehe :)


	7. Testing my skills

AN: No note today  
--

Pain, Confusion, And Sarrow... Thats all I can hear and understand from the other prisoners.. I gauge their state of mind and find their minds fleeting and succumbing to the new bodies they are apart of. Only I seem to maintain my Humanity 100%.

I proded at the sensors again and felt the newfound holes that my mini attacks have created. "Almost.."

I heard a buzzer and Scottsdale showed up infront of the Cell window. "Well Jonathan... its time for your test.." I narrowed my eyes.  
"Test..?"  
--

I was put in the middle of a arena and a raticate was put infront of me. "You think a rodent can make a good enough challenge?" I muttered.

"Initiate test." Scottsdale said while clicking a pen in and out next to his head. I looked at the raticate. "Scottsdale wants a show... he will get one!" I raised a arm and grabbed the giant rat with my psychic abilities and started tossing it around like a rag doll. "Up down, Left, Right.." Now he's just showing off.. I looked at scottsdale through the corner of my eye. I let the rat down and i moved my arms to my side and started charging up a shadow ball. I tossed it at the dazed raticate and slammed it into the wall.

"Congratulations. You manage to exhibit your power faster than our Lugia." Scottsdale said with a little bit of triumph in his voice.  
"I know, I did spend a good deal of my life studying how a Mewtwo attacks. I did clone one you know."

Scottsdale's eyes widened. He heard my voice clearly. Telepathy? He could speak telepathically? I smirked. "I can read your thoughts too, Scottsdale." I heard him in a conversation about the emissary DNA and a chuckled mentally. Well, this isn't the first time you stabbed me in the back…thought Scottsdale. I decided to be a smartass and I grabbed his pen telepathicly and lob it at Scottsdale. The pen flew up and lodged itself in Scottsdale's back. Scottsdale turned and grunted in pain as he pulled out the pen. "Intensify the damn barriers!" He muttered. The scientist nodded and hit some switches increasing the strength. "I still hear you..." I muttered as I doubled over and passed out while Scottsdale growled in frustration.  
--

I awoke in my cell with a throbbing headache. I reached out and my range was hampered severly.

Then I heard the lugia mutter out the word 'Mom' several times.

_"_You're that…Lugia boy…right?" I asked the being in the next cell.

"My name is Daniel, and I was forced into a Lugia by Team Dark Gale." Daniel said with sarrow.

"Huh, So Scottsdale betrayed us for an evil organization…" I said stating the obvious.

"Who are you and how am I talking to you?" he asked.

"Jonathan Grant. I used to be a scientist at Omega Corportation until Scottsdale captured me…and transformed me…I was just reaching out with my mental abilities until I heard you calling for 'mom'."

"You heard me?" he asked.

"I think your visitor is a pokemon…of ….endary…atus…" I tried to respond but the dampners cut me out.

"Rude to cut me out Scottsdale.."

I then sighed and tried to meditate my problems away.


	8. Darkness has my life and my loves

An: Sorry bout the wait.. this will be pretty long to make up for it.

--

The boredom I experience grows with each passing day of my confinment. Scottsdale hasnt even let me out to beat up another raticate.. forcing me to entertain my self.

I opened my eyes and thought as a funny joke as well as to practice my barrier abilities. I projected four barriers with reflect in each corner of the cell and I fired off a small shadow ball and watched the pinball effect. I smiled internally and I spend the rest of the day doing this and practicing other abilities. I managed to get a foot off the ground with levitation and I soon start to notice that the barriers are becoming less weaker as I grow more accustomed to my powers. I managed to strike up more conversations with Daniel again but in the midst of each conversation I feel his sorrow at him losing his mentallity with each passing day.

_"All the more reason for scottsdale to pay."_ I thought.

late one afternoon I sensed panic and anger from many people in the lab. The strongest signals from Scottsdale.. and daniel. It appears Daniel's lugia side took over and he went ballisitic. I stopped levitating and walked to the wall nearest his cell and placed my hand on it as if to feel vibrations.

Daniel's stunned body was tossed in a minute later and couldn't respond to my mental call. "Daniel... just hang in there." I said before returning to the middle of my cell. Later in the night Daniel regained conciousness and was having conversations with 'Mom' again. "

_"The only pokemon of mental capabilities like that are: Mew, Mewtwo, Celebi, Darkrai, and Shaymin.." _I thought. Even with all my pokemon knowledge I wouldnt know. Mew was too skittish to talk to a pokemon openly, Mewtwo to roguish, Celebi had the capability but no documented occurences have happened, Darkrai induces nightmares in mental conversation, and shaymin.. too new to understand fully. I decide to drop the subject again when I finally remember something. Today was the last day of the Omega Tournament. _"Have I been gone that long?"_ I thought and I decided to test the abilities of my powers by attempting to push past the barriers and tinker with the signal on one of the moniters infront of my cell.

It took me all morning and most of the afternoon to finally get a signal. In the brief seconds of the signal showing the tournament, I managed to see it was the Final of the Masters Championship, I saw my boss and friend Akira Ryoto on one side of the arena and the pokemon in front of him, My own creation, MY mewtwo.  
Across from him was a female trainer I recognized as a champion from the sinnoh region. She was using a lucario that was losing badly. _"Well to be expected." _I sensed that scottsdale was interested in my little experiment and turned down the barriers to see what was what and to humor me. Upon seeing Akira and my Mewtwo I felt a surge of anger from scottsdale. Which doesnt surprise me one bit, surprised though that he doesnt have a ulcer though I wished he gets one though. In his mind I heard him call me a 'smug bastard'. _"Smug no... Proud yes." _I say to my self with a mental smirk.

As the match ended, I saw a person I never thought I would ever see again approach Akira before the screen cut out. _"Emily.."_ I thought solemnly. I sat against the wall of my cell, as I was a little drained from my experiment. I closed my eyes and let my self be claimed by sleep.

I woke up the next day staring at the celing. "I never was a morning person.." I check the time off the mind of one of the technitions near by.  
It appears I slept till evening.. sheesh. I looked down and saw scottsdale leering at me.

"Good evening, friend." He said to me with amusment in his voice. It was hidden.. but it was there. _"Evil scientist bugs me now.. I hate that cliche so much." _I thought bitterly.

"Any evening with you was anything but 'good' and I already said I'm not friends with scum." I said hoping to piss him off. Nothing he can do to me already that he hasnt.

"You have displayed your powers far more efficiently than the others in this project, which probably comes from studying this all your life. I bet your departed father would have been proud…as if having a freak of nature for a son is anything to be proud of, let alone one that became the very thing that led to his undoing." he taunted crossing that line of 'what he hasnt done to me'.

"My father died doing what he felt was right, you leave him out of this!" I said defending my father.

I find it interesting that you chose to research the very Pokemon that murdered your father, was it sort of a "know thy enemy" complex, or was it trying to live in your father's shadow?" Scottsdale taunted more with a evergrowing sneer on his face.

"What I did with my life was MY business…then you came and ruined everything…" I said with my anger slowly growing more potent each passing moment. _"Must be a genetic trait for mewtwo's too be pissed but I think thats because evil scientists always play a hand in it.."_

"Tragic irony or poetic justice?" Scottsdale said pushing the issue. _"Jackass says what?"_ I thought. As least I was getting getting verbal jabs at him in my mind.  
"I hate to see what you call poetic justice." I said to scottsdale. _"Why is he here anyway... doesnt he have other lives to ruin besides making mine worse?"_

"You know that was quite some demonstration you pulled off earlier." he said referring to my little trick with the moniter. He gestured to something I couldnt see before continuing. "What was really astounding to me was the final image you beamed before we cut you off."

"What..." I said trying to sound bored.

"One of a girl, an old colleague perhaps?" he smiled evilly. _"No..."  
_"If you lay one finger on her…" I stared to threaten him.

"You'll do what? Well tonight we'll find out." He said with some finality

"What? What did you-?!" I started with worry in my voice.  
Scottsdale gestured to someone to come in and two grunts came in and had a sleeping Emily in their arms. They placed her in a good view of the window so I could see her clearly. Scottsdale smiled as he pulled out a Dossier.

_"Emily!! You bastard scottsdale!" _I roared mentally.

"Hmm, it says you and Ms Masterson here worked together on Research and development while also doing the Mewtwo project on the side. It must have been difficult managing between your work and her, or maybe it wasn't, maybe you chose your work over her." He said sounding professional and taunting at the same time.  
_"Low blow you sick bastard.."_ I growled internally. "Leave her out of this. She has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh but she'll soon be, my friend, _she'll soon be…_" Scottsdale smiled sinisterly as he pulled out a pink vial. _"No!!"_

"Oh no…" I said voicing my thoughts for the first time in this conversation.  
"Yes that's right Jonathan," he looked to Emily then to the vial. "You'll be happy to know that this was synthesized from the same fossil that made you what you are today…"

_"Mew..." _My emotions finally spilled out and I caved. "Leave her alone! I'll do anything, just don't touch her!"

Scottsdale smiled as he watched the psychic activity on the scanners heighten from my outburst.

"Hmmm, I never thought you were one for begging." Scottsdale rolled up Emily's sleeve and brought a syringe to the vial. He extracted some of the pink fluid into the vial.

"Think of it this way, if the screams of her mind slipping away don't haunt you, the fact that you we're partly responsible might." He then injected fluid into Emily.

"NOOO! YOU BASTARD! YOU-!" I screamed at him as the psychic barriers and sensors went off from my outburst.

Emily finally started to waken and she looked around after muttering my name. "Jonathan..?" "EMILY!" I cried out to her not caring how I looked to her. She at me in confusion again. "Jonathan?!" "Emily I'm sorry. I-." I started to say before she cut me off. "Jonathan? Is that really you? What's going on he-."  
She turned and saw Scottsdale. "Dr. Scottsdale?!"

Scottsdale smiled at her evilly. "Hmm you still remember me. However there's a slight chance you won't be able to anymore after the change."  
"Change?! What change?! How is that Mewtwo Jonathan?! What did you do?!" Emily shook in the arms of the Gale grunts.  
"Why don't you two catch up?" Scottsdale grinned and gestured the guards to move her. "Grr Let me go! Jonathan! Jonathan!" She tried to reach for me.

"Emily!" I yelled out as they took her out the room.

I moved backward as a table was raised in the room and the grunt came in and started strapping her in. I started to double over as the barriers assaulted me.

"I suggest you make it brief. You have exactly 5 minutes to tell her how you feel before the end." Scottsdale said before leaving.

"Jonathan? What is going to happen?" Emily asked after the guards left. I looked down before speaking. "I can't believe he dragged you into this…"

"What? What is it?" she asked with worry.

"Awhile back he showed me this kid, he was transformed…with some virus that Scottsdale got a hold of…into a Lugia. It was sick I tell you…He got me…and now," I explained as I looked at her.

"He's got you too." I said stating the obvious.

Emily smiled. "Well, at least I'm here with you. There's no one else I'd like to be stuck in a Vulpix-hole than with you." I tried to smile with my eyes.

Emily stared felt all funny, sort of cold.

"Jonathan, there's something I always wanted to tell you."

I looked up at her. "Hm?" She felt like there where Butterfree in her stomach, except it actually felt like that.

_"Go, on just say it…'' Emily_ assured herself.

"Jonathan I-." She started before her words were lost in a scream when a sharp pain hit her. She brought her head down hard as an unbelievable pain struck her down to her very core.

"Emily!"I cried out.

Emily screamed as she felt her spine pushing out and she felt the straps on the table loosen and she fell forward and curled into a fetal position.

She felt her panties rip as a whip like tail pushed out her backside and out her pants. Light down-like pink fur began to spread all over her body, from her nose to the tip of her new tail that was whipping through the air. Her nose and mouth melded together to become a delicate muzzle, almost giving the impression that she had no mouth because it was directly under her muzzle.

Her blond hair turned a light pink like the rest of her body and began to fuse with her head, the hair shrinking shorter and shorter until it was a part of her head. Her ears moved to the side of her head and beneath her closed eyelids her blue eyes became even bigger and almost dominated her face.

Her internal organs squelched when she began to shrink, her arms becoming shorter and short, and her hand and arm becoming one as her hand shrunk into tiny digits as her arm became her hand. Her legs began to fold in on themselves and become shorter, her toes melding until they became her new paws and stretch themselves, tearing through her shoes. She shrunk and her clothes began to billow around her and the change was complete.

Inside the tattered clothing slept a Mew curled in a fetal position.

"Emily! Emily, say something!" I yelled out trying to get a responce but I knew it was no use.

The doors opened and the grunts came in and picked up the small mew in their arms and left me alone in the room. I bent my head down in defeat and noticed something on the floor.

It was a small metal pendant that Emily wore. Using my Psychic powers I brought the Pendent to my eye level and stared at it.

"I remember, when I gave this to you…"

_-Flashback; 7 years ago-_

Young Emily Masterson ran through the corridors of Rustburo tech trying to get to her class. "I AM LATE!!!" she yelled. She turn a corner and bumped into someone sending her sprawling. "Ow.." She said rubbing her head.

"You ok?" The person she bumped into said. Emily looked up and stared at the man. He was in his early-mid twenties with his black hair in a small ponytail. he had a white jacket on his arm.

"Y..yes." Emily stuttered out. _"This guy is hot!" _She thought with a small blush on her face.

"Hey think about me later.. shouldnt you get to class?" I said with a smile. Emily blushed deeper and apologized then grabbed her stuff and ran off.

She opened the door to class 1-30b and sat down next to her sister Nomi who was planning on graduating this year. "Dang sis your late!" Nomi scolded her.  
"Sorry but I ran into this cute guy.. literally!" Just when she said that the School administrator walked in followed shortly by the guy Emily ran into.

"Class.. I want you all to meet Jonathan Grant. He is a Professor in the field of pokemon genetics and is about to be employed by Omega Corporation sometime this year but before he does he wants to teach a year to get experience leading people in his field." The administrator said before standing behind Jonathan.

"Sup class!" I said raising his hand. Half the class responded to him. "Well you all wanted to study pokemon biology and this is the next step. So if you dont wanna be here for the hard work theres the door." I said pointing to said door.

3/4's the class stood up and left and the Admin followed them shortly thereafter.

I scanned the room and he found Emily staring at him awstruck. _"Well she is pretty.. but lets see if she has the brains behind those pretty eyes of hers." _

"Ok! Take out the text books and turn to page One hundred and fifty nine!"

-Four weeks later-

The bell rang and the small class started to leave but emily stayed behind.  
"Professor Grant?" Emily said trying to avoid stuttering.

I looked at her. "Hmm? What ya need Emily?"

"Um.. can you tutor me abit.. I cant fully understand some of these princibles."

I nodded. "Alright. Meet me here after school and I will help."  
Emily smiled and hugged him.

"Uh.." I started fighting back a blush.  
Emily immediatly jumped back. "OOPS SORRY!" She ran out leaving me rubbing my head with a smile on his face. "I swear I love that girl."

-A month later-

Emily was now always ontime and was basicly the best student in the class. She arrived right when the bell rang earning a grin from Jonathan. "...You're always punctual…very timely…" I said. Jonathan closed the door and revealed a Poster with the word "OMEGA" on it.  
"Who ever has the best scores in this class will be joining me at Omega at the end of the year to be My assistants.

Emily and Nomi smiled at eachother since they knew they had the jobs in the bag.

-End of the year-

After graduation Jonathan approached Emily and handed her a box.  
She opened it and pulled out a silver pendent. "For me?"  
"Yes it is for one of my best students… and future partner…" I said with pride on my face.  
Emily quickly hugged him.  
"Thank you! I will never forget this!"

-One month later; Omega Island-

I stood before his new boss Akira Ryoto. Funny how his boss is a little younger then him.

"What did you need Jonathan?" Akira said.

"There are two graduates of Rustburo tech that proved to be of great use to Omega. Emily and Nomi Masterson."

Akira looked at him with his cold blue eyes. "Sure I will hire them.. I could always use some more help around here.. Mikoto disappeared awhile back to snowpoint and were short staffed. Contact the girls and tell them they are hired."

I smiled. "Thank you sir. you wont regret this."

_-Flashback end-_

I looked at the pendent and closed his eyes and started trembling with anger. I let out a psychic wail that could be felt all over the place then I fell silent and passed out.

-  
AN: Well that was good! XD The flash back was interesting to do.


	9. Plotting my revenge

AN: Sorry for the long wait for this! XD  
Eyes of the beholder and other stories took up my time.  
--

I rested in my cell in a near catatonic state after witnessing Emily become a Mew. My mind was in a state of shock and could respond at all.  
Days later I regain conciousness with much anger welling up inside me. Scottsdale didnt speak to me.. infact he didnt even show up to gloat.

I heard that new subjects were gained as well as new employees. I was furious.

I didnt care what my fate was at this point. I needed to get emily out of here. I charged a Shadow Ball and lobbed it at the glass but it was reflected and it struck me knocking me into the wall. The grunts that were on duty saw this and laughed at me as I struggled to my feet.

"Shut up..." I said. One of the grunts stuck his tongue out at me. I punched the wall this time but Mewtwos wern't known for physical strength and I barley made the glass move.

"SCOTTSDALE IF YOU CAN HEAR ME!! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DONE!!!" I screamed.

My yell went unanswered but it was soon followed by a loud roar I identified as a Rayquaza's roar.  
_"How did Scottsdale get a sample of Rayquaza!!"_

I thought on this until I found out I was being let out for 'exercise'.

I found out Scottsdale didn't arrange it But I didnt care.. I needed to vent Anger fast.  
Standing in the middle of the Arena I saw a group of Houndoom circle me. "Dark Types... pah!!"

I charges a shadow ball in each hand and fired them at two of the houndoom.  
They cried in pain as they were sent flying.

I looked at the viewing port briefly and saw a woman with pink highlights in her hair watching me.  
She winked at me and walked from view.

I shrugged it off as I dispatched the rest of the Houndoom.  
When the houndoom were returned several grunts approached me.  
"Touch me... and you lose.." I said.

They stopped in fear but saw one of the scientists press a button which sent a electric shock through my body knocking me out.  
I saw the same woman from the viewing port pass my cell several times. I sensed she inquire about me and I heard them reply that I was a failure specimen.. but still a valuable tool... as Scottsdales toy to torment.

I thought back to the camera footage from the destruction of New Island. _"Remember scottsdale.. your playing with the same power... Unlike Giovanni.. you wont escape the mewtwo's wrath.."_ The unspoken threat lingered in my mind so loud it actually was heard by the grunts outside.

I clutched Emily's pendant which remained tied around my fore arm after she was transformed.

--  
_Flashback: seven years ago. Omega Island.  
--_

I laughed as Emily tripped over herself sending her paper work flying.  
"Its not funny!" she said.

"Yes it is.." I replied happily helping her up.  
She kissed me on the cheek.  
"Thats for the promotion.. Congratulations on getting Mikoto's job."  
We both blushed.  
"Don't get any Ideas now." She teased.

"Oh I won't!" I said with a growing blush which caused Emilys sister to smack me upside the head. "Get a room you two.. The project has been going well.. we just need Scottsdale to hurry up.

"Yea where is the crazy guy anyway?" I asked.  
As if on que Scottsdale walked by muttering something. "Whats up?" I asked.

"I got fired!! THATS WHATS UP YOU FOOL!" He cried out.

"What Why?" Nomi asked.

"Because my methods are too... shall we say.. 'crazy' as Mr. Ryoto oh so casually put it.." He complained.

I looked at Emily and Nomi. We all Knew he was crazy but not enough to get fired. Akira NEVER Fired anyone.  
"Remember this.. I will get my due.. You will realize this stupid project wont last.. and this stupid company will not last for ever."  
He walked out without grabbing his things.

--  
_End flashback_Scottsdale was wrong on both counts.. But he got his due.

"Scottsdale.. you psychotic bastard.." I said before falling asleep.

--  
An: I needed to update


End file.
